The Prince is mine
by Moku-Chan
Summary: Sekuel dari Get a kiss from the prince, nih udah update. ada yang minta untuk sekuel tuh cerita. UPDATED !


**The Prince Is My Mine**

"**The Prince Is My Mine****" punya Moku-Chan**

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**[Hinata H. x Sasuke U. ]**

**Romance**

Halo para reader semua saya kembali lagi, terima kasih atas review kalian untuk cerita "_Get A Kiss From The Prince" _kemarin saya membaca ada yang meminta untuk bikin sekuel dari cerita itu. Baiklah tanpa banyak bicara kita langsung ke TKP.

**Hinata POV**

Aku tidak pernah menyangka kalau akhirnya aku yang telah menyandang status sebagai "kekasih" dari pangeran yang terkenal bernama Uchiha Sasuke. Yap, tidak terasa kalau aku dan Sasuke sudah menjadi kekasih selama 2 tahun. Kalau mengingat kejadian pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan kalau aku yang menjadi kekasihnya dan melihat para fans girlnya teriak tidak rela dan bahkan sampai ada yang pingsan, rasanya aku ingin tertawa keras kalau saja aku tidak ingat akan petuah dari ayahanda **Hyuga Hiashi "**_**Jika seorang Hyuga haruslah tetap bersikap tenang dan cool dalam keadaan apapun".**_ Sudah pasti aku pasti akan tertawa keras sambil guling-guling di tanah, tapi sebentar lagi aku akan ujian dan lulus dari sekolah ini, rasanya sedih juga untuk meninggalkan sekolah ini yang telah menyatukanku dan Sasuke.

**END Hinata POV**

Disaat Hinata merenung di atap sekolah dan berdiri di pembatas pagar atap tiba-tiba ada sepasang tangan kekar melingkar di pinggangnya dan memeluknya erat serta merasakan ada beban di bahu sebelah kanannya.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hime," bisik Sasuke di telinga sebelah kanan Hinata dan sesekali dia mengecup telinga Hinata dengan mesra dan menggoda, membuat Hinata merinding akan sensasi yang diberikan oleh si bungsu Uchiha itu.

"A-aku tidak me-memikirkan a-apapun S-sasuke," jawab Hinata dengan tingkat kegugupan tingkat tinggi dan sudah dipastikan rona merah yang ada diwajahnya selalu hadir karena malu akan sikap dari kekasihnya tersebut serta wajah yang menunduk kebawah melihat sepatu yang ia pakai.

"Jika kau tidak memikirkan sesuatu, kenapa kau tidak menyambutku saat aku datang dan kau malah asik melamun," Ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangannya dari pinggang Hinata dan menyilangkan tangannya ke dada dan mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Perasaanku saja atau Sasuke sedang merajuk ya," batin Hinata yang merasa aneh dengan sikap yang diperlihatankan kekasihnya itu. Karena selama 5 menit tidak ada yang bersuara di antara mereka akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk berbicara dulu. "Apa kau sudah makan Sasuke-kun?" tanya Hinata menghadap kekasihnya yang masih memasang aksi merajuknya.

Setelah mendengar suara merdu nan indah dari sang kekasih dengan cepat Sasuke mengalihkan arah untuk melihat kekasihnya,"belum, dan sekarang aku sangat lapar hime~" tanpa Sasuke sadari kalau dia menjawab pertanyaan Hinata dengan nada manja seperti seorang anak kecil yang meminta dibelikan permen, tapi Sasuke tidak mempedulikannya toh dia bersikap seperti itu hanya dengan ibu dan kekasihnya saja.

Hinata hanya tersenyum maklum akan sikap Sasuke yang berubah menjadi manja dan seperti anak kecil di depannya, lain lagi jika di depan orang lain sikap Sasuke sangat dingin seperti di kutub utara.

"Ayo kita makan sandwich yang aku buat tadi dirumah dengan ekstra tomat yang banyak," ajak Hinata serta menggandeng tangan kekasihnya itu menuju kursi panjang yang memang sengaja sudah disiapkan Sasuke disaat ia sedang ingin sendiri atau melarikan diri dari kejaran para fans girlnya dulu sebelum mereka pacaran.

Sasuke hanya menganggukkan kepala dan menuruti Hinata dengan patuh. Setelah mereka menghabiskan bekal mereka berbincang-bincang sambil menunggu bel istirahat berakhir. Sasuke yang melihat kesempatan untuk bermesraan dengan kekasihnya tidak akan menyianyiakannya sedikit pun. Tanpa aba-aba Sasuke langsung mendekap Hinata dari samping dan mengeratkan pelukannya dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Hinata dan memejamkan mata, sedangkan Hinata yang mendapat perlakuan seperti itu melakukan hal yang sama dengan menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepala Sasuke memejamkan matanya serta menikmati semilir angin yang sangat menenangkan.

"Sasuke-kun selama ujian kelulusan berlangsung aku ingin kita jangan bertemu dulu, karena aku ingin berkonsentrasi belajar," tiba-tiba Hinata berbicara dan menegakkan kepalanya.

Mendengar pernyataan dari Hinata sontak membuat Sasuke membuka mata dan melihat Hinata dengan tatapan tajam meminta penjelasan. Mendapat tatapan seperti itu membuat nyali Hinata menjadi ciut dan menundukkan kepalanya, tapi dia harus bisa memberikan alasan untuk dapat di terima Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak i-ingin kehilangan konsentrasi b-belajarku Sasuke, J-jika aku bertemu d-denganmu aku t-tidak bisa berkonsentrasi d-dengan baik," jawab Hinata dengan gugup dan kalimat yang terakhir ia jawab dengan sepelan mungkin karena malu dengan jawabannya sendiri. Mari kita tengok keadaan Sasuke.

Walaupun kalimat terakhir Hinata ucapkan dengan sangat pelan tapi sang pangeran masih bisa mendengarnya. Dan membuat sang pangeran menyeringai dengan seksi ke arah Hinata, salah satu tangannya yang masih bertenger di pinggang Hinata tadi ia angkat menuju dagu gadis itu dan mengangkat dagu Hinata dan menghadapkan ke wajahnya.

"Jadi, aku telah membuatmu mengganggu konsentrasimu selama aku berada di dekatmu, hime~" goda Sasuke ke Hinata dan jangan lupakan dengan seringai menggoda yang ia keluarkan untuk menggoda heiress Hyuga. Tidak dapat dipungkiri wajah Hinata menjadi semerah tomat yang sudah matang dan semakin menundukkan kepalanya tidak berani menatap kekasihnya.

"Hime, jika wajahmu merah terus seperti tomat aku tidak akan tahan untuk___**memakanmu**_," tanpa aba-aba lagi Sasuke langsung mencium bibir merah Hinata dan memanggut bibir itu , meminta ijin untuk dapat memasukkan lidahnya agar dapat berada di dalam mulut Hinata untuk mengajak dansa lidah Hinata. Setelah mendapat ijin dari yang bersangkutan dengan cepat Sasuke langsung memasukkan lidahnya dan mengapsen gigi Hinata satu persatu dan mengajak lidah Hinata berdansa dengan lidahnya.

Mereka berciuman selama 5 menit dan terpaksa harus melepaskan ciuman itu untuk bernafas dengan terengah-engah Hinata berbicara "Hosh..Hosh, pokoknya aku ingin kita menjaga jarak selama ujian berlangsung Sasuke-kun, kalau tidak kita pu-putus," ucap Hinata dengan tegas dan langsung meninggalkan Sasuke berlari menuju kelasnya karena malu dengan kegiatan yang baru saja mereka lakukan. Sasuke hanya tersenyum menahan tawa melihat tingkah Hinata yang menurutnya sangat lucu dan menggemaskan.

=SKIP TIME=

Ujian kelulusan telah berhasil di lalui oleh semua murid, dan tiba saatnya untuk bersenang-senang setelah mengalami penderitaan untuk menghadapi ujian. Prom night akan di adakan nanti malam pukul 7 di aula sekolah, sang pangeran yang sudah datang bersama sang putri memasuki aula dan berkumpul bersama teman-teman yang ada disana.

Akhirnya tiba saatnya untuk berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing, banyak pasangan yang sudah mulai berjalan ke arah tengah dan memulai acara dansa begitu pula dengan pasangan pangeran dan putri kita. 15 menit setelah dansa tiba-tiba lampu mati, begitu juga Sasuke langsung melepaskan tangannya dari Hinata dan menghilang. Hinata yang merasa Sasuke menghilang langsung berteriak memanggil nama Sasuke di tengah kegelapan yang melanda, sama seperti para gadis-gadis yang menjerit ketakutan karena lampu mati secara mendadak.

Selama 5 menit dalam kegelapan tanpa di sangka ada lampu yang menyorot sosok laki-laki di seberang sana sambil membawa sekuntum mawar merah di tangannya dan berjalan di depan Hinata. Gadis-gadis yang melihat laki-laki itu sadar bahwa yang mereka lihat adalah pangeran mereka, secara serempak mereka berteriak "PANGERAN".

Tanpa mempedulikan teriakan dari fans girlnya, Sasuke tetap berjalan dengan percaya diri ke arah Hinata dan berhenti tepat di depannya. Menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya dengan perlahan untuk mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Hyuga Hinata, apa kau mau menemaniku sampai akhir hayatku, menjadi ibu dari anak-anakku kelak dan menjadi Hime ku untuk selamanya." Ucap Sasuke dengan lancar serta berlutut, mengeluarkan kotak merah kecil membukanya dan terlihatlah cincin emas putih dengan berlian di tengahnya bersinar indah karena tertimpa sorot lampu.

Hinata tidak dapat berkata apa-apa dan masih terkejut akan apa yang terjadi. Dia hanya bisa terdiam dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangannya serta mata yang berkaca-kaca karena terharu dan SASUKE MELAMARNYA!

Dengan tercekat Hinata menjawab lamaran Sasuke "A-a-aku mau Sasuke-kun" jawaban Hinata bagai hembusan angin dari surga bagi Sasuke, dengan segera dia langsung berdiri dan memasangkan cincin ke jari manis Hinata dan mencium Hinata dengan mesra tanpa mempedulikan beberapa pasang mata memperhatikkan mereka berciuman di bawah sorot lampu.

Para fans girl Sasuke hanya bisa menggigit jari mereka sambil menangis, sama seperti pertama kali Sasuke menyatakan statusnya dengan Hinata. Mereka kompak berteriak "PANGERAN SANGAT ROMANTIS" Sasuke yang mendengar teriakan dari para fans girlnya hanya bisa tersenyum disela-sela ciumannya.

THE END

#ngeliat tulisan lagi dari atas sampai bawah# yah para reader tolong maaf kalau cerita ini sangat tidak memuaskan kalian semua *bungkuk-bungkuk* maaf jika hinata disini saya buat kadang-kadang gagap kadang-kadang bicara lancar. Coba bayangkan aja jika para reader di perlakukan seperti itu sama sasuke, apa tidak jadi gugup kayak hinata? Oke sekian dari saya mohon di review

REVIEW PLEASE


End file.
